Siendo Aprobado
by Apriline
Summary: Annabeth tiene la díficil tarea de enseñarle a cierto chico con quien tiene una relación complicada. ¿Será posible que el orgullo de cierta chica sabia pueda ser dejado de lado?
1. Chapter 1

**Siendo aprobado**

¿Cómo me metí en esto?

Cuando el Sr. Brunner dijo que luciría genial en mis solicitudes para la universidad no lo dudé, necesito cualquier cosa que pueda hacer mi acceso a la universidad más simple. No me malentiendan, soy una estudiante de notas sobresalientes pero he tenido, umm, algunas dificultades en lo que respecta a mi asistencia y bueno, una vez discutí con un profesor (que conste que yo tenía la razón y él no) y todo eso ha quedado en mi registro permanente. Por eso cuando mi profesor de lenguaje me dijo que él tenía una actividad que podría ayudarme con mis solicitudes ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces.

Pero ahora estoy totalmente arrepentida.

Es por esto que justo ahora estoy en mi camino hacia la escuela, para participar en el programa de escuela de verano para aquellos que, a diferencia de mí, reprobaron alguna asignatura. Mi amiga Thalía está conmigo ya que ella falló en matemática, pero en este preciso momento está muy callada y absorta y por sobretodo muy, muy enojada, después de todo ¿No es ningún cuento de hadas ir a la escuela en verano cierto? Incluso si lo estoy haciendo porque quiero (y lo necesito). Gracias al trabajo de mi papá (el cual lo envió al otro lado del país) vivo con Thalía en una extraña pensión para estudiantes, la cual queda cerca de la escuela por lo que el viaje para llegar no es muy largo.

Cuando llegamos hay un puñado de estudiantes apostados en las puertas principales, y oh dios, no son los más tranquilos. ¿Cómo en el nombre del cielo voy a hacer esto? Bueno, desde que estoy enseñando lenguaje espero que todos estos chicos hayan fallado en matemática. Camino hacia las puertas con Thalía pasando a los otros chicos, puedo sentirlos mirándome y preguntándose por que la alumna número uno de la clase tiene que venir a la escuela de verano. Suspiro y sigo caminando bien erguida y con la mirada al frente, hasta que Thalía me detiene.

-Hey – ella dice agarrando mi brazo – Voy a estar aquí ¿ya? Pienso que debes ir dentro y encontrar al Sr. Brunner – Me detengo y la miró y luego veo detrás de ella a este chico mirando a mi amiga. Le sonrió a ella y le digo:

-Por supuesto, te veré luego – Ella agita su mano hacia mí y comienza a caminar en dirección a Nico di Angelo. Caminé a través de las puertas de entrada pensando acerca de cómo Thalía lucía mucho mejor que el año pasado y lo fuerte que ella es. Este es el primer chico con el que ella ha salido (bueno más como: ha hablado) desde que su novio Luke murió el año pasado en una pelea de bandas, él fue todo para ella y su pérdida la hizo tocar fondo. Pienso en cómo, en sus días más oscuros, a veces era yo la única persona que seguía a su alrededor y la cuidaba, bueno, además de Percy.

Agito my cabeza tratando de evadir este tópico, me prometí a mi misma que no iba a pensar en él. _Perseus_ es un tema más que terminado. Estaba tratando de no seguir pensando en él cuando choqué con alguien.

-Oh lo siento, no iba viendo por donde iba – dije-

-Oh no te preocupes, yo tampoco iba mirando – dijo una voz colorida que inmediatamente reconocí, miré hacia arriba para encontrarme a una chica pelirrojiza sonriéndome.

-Oh hola Rachel, ¿Estás aquí por las clases también? – Le pregunté mientras sonreía en el interior.

-Oh no, estoy aquí para ayudad a la Sra. Dodds con matemática.

-Oh, no sabía que fueras Buena en matemática – le dije, sintiendo como mi burbuja de felicidad explotaba en mi pecho.

-Yo tampoco – ella exclamó muy fuerte – pero tú sabes, siempre me ha gustado el arte y pintar y todas esas cosas por lo que supongo que estaba aprendiendo sin siquiera saberlo, así que ¡aquí estoy!

-Eso es genial Rachel, yo estoy aquí para ayudar al Sr. Brunner.

-Oh sí, creo que escuche que él estaba buscándote – ella me respondió relajadamente.

-Entonces tengo que irme – comencé a caminar muy rápido a lo largo del pasillo, tratando de poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre nosotras. Verla a ella significaba que él se iba a presentar en cualquier momento, e incluso si ha pasado medio año, todavía no estoy lista para enfrentarlo. Sé que no vale la pena esconderse, pero todavía algo dentro de mí se rompe cada vez que lo veo, así que prefiero no tener que verlo.

Finalmente encontré al Sr. Brunner en su oficina y fui capaz de hablar con él sobre lo que el quería que hiciera.

-Muy simple Annabeth, tú vas a estar conmigo en la clase y va a apoyar a los estudiantes que se vean perdidos. Espero que ninguno de ellos te dé muchos problemas, después de todo son tan sólo tres chicos en la clase.

-¿Tres chicos? – Pensé. Eso debería ser fácil.

Piensa de Nuevo Annabeth, me dije a mi misma cuando estaba en el salón de clases del Sr. Brunner y los tres estudiantes entraron, siendo el primero de ellos un chico alto con cabello oscuro y desordenado y unos brillantes ojos verdes, como del color del mar.

Él lucía bastante sorprendido de verme allí, pero me sonrió tal como él solía hacerlo, como si nada hubiera pasado y dijo:

-Bueno Annabeth, nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí.

Por supuesto que no, supongo que si él hubiera sabido que yo iba a estar aquí, él nunca habría reprobado este ramo. Estaba por responderle algo hiriente y mordaz pero el Sr. Brunner fue más rápido y dijo:

-Bueno Annabeth, ¿Empezamos?

**Espero que les haya gustado, no he desentrañado la historia todavía, pero lo haré pronto. Así que espero que muchas personas dejen REVIEWS, así puedo saber si les gusto la historia. Déjenme saber lo que piensan ¿ya?**

**Los amo a todos ;), Maca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que todo gracias a los que siguen esta historia, espero que les esté gustando. Un agradecimiento especial a ****narbig100**** por ser la primera persona en dejarme un comentario. Espero te guste el segundo capítulo : ) }¿Díganme lo que piensan! Con amor, Maca.**

**Chapter 2**

Oh dios, no puedo creer que la clase casi termine, cinco minutos más y estaré lista con el día número uno. Realmente espero que no haya sido tan malo para Thalia, es decir, bueno no fue tan malo, es tan solo que podía sentirlo mirando en mi dirección la mayoría del tiempo. No lo suficiente para ser incómodo ya que no tuve que trabajar con él (los hermanos Stoll me mantuvieron bien ocupada) pero lo suficientemente incómodo para evitar mirarlo.

El Sr. Brunner terminó de escribir y dijo:

-Mañana todos ustedes tienen que traer el cuestionario sobre la antigua Grecia completo, esto va a facilitar la clase. Así que espero verlos a todos mañana – entonces me miró y dijo: Uno para ti también Annabeth, sé que sabes todas las respuestas pero te va ayudar para mañana ¿ya? Ten una linda tarde.

Tomé el papel que él me estaba entregando y suspiré mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de la sala, estaba lista para encontrar donde estaba Thalia, pero un a mano en mi brazo me detuvo de hacer eso. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de Percy, es decir de _él._

-Hey, ¿Piensas qué podríamos almorzar juntos? ¿Para ponernos al día? Encontré es nuevo local que es demasiado genial y…

-Mmm, lo siento pero ya tengo planes con Thalia – le respondí evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oh ¿En serio? Porque creo haberla visto irse con Nico y…

-¡Oh no! ¿En serio? – Comencé a correr hacia la salida y le grité por sobre mi hombro: -Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Pero en realidad no lo sentía. No quiero estar con él ahora mismo, no quiero estar cerca de él nunca. Es demasiado doloroso y yo no quiero sentir más dolor. Él solía hacerme sentir calmada, pero esos días ya desaparecieron, esos días terminaron cuando Rachel vino a esta escuela.

Una vez fuera de la escuela no había ninguna pista de donde estaba Thalia, así que decidí caminar a casa, porque era una excelente forma de despejar mi cabeza. Ajuste la correa de mi bolso en mi hombro y comencé a caminar, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Percy agarró mi brazo y me hablo, me hablo como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ayer hubiéramos salido a recorrer la ciudad, descubriendo nuevos lugares y nuevas construcciones; puedo verme explicándole las diferencias en la arquitectura de los edificios, los arcos, los distintos techos y lo veo a él riéndose de mi obsesión, pero prestándome atención igual.

Puedo vernos caminando a través de las calles, a veces con abrigos y bufandas, otras veces con poleras. Nos recuerdo celebrando el cuatro de julio, nos veo en Navidad y en víspera de Año Nuevo, aún puedo sentir sus labios en los míos cuando él finalmente me besó (quizás yo lo ayude un poquito) al darnos el abrazo de Año Nuevo, pensé que habíamos pasado la barrera de amigos definitivamente, que éramos una pareja. Pero estaba equivocada, porque después de que volviera de mis vacaciones con mi papá y las clases hubieran comenzado otra vez, alguien lo quitó de mi lado.

De pronto mi reminiscencia terminó porque me vi a mi misma en casa; Thalia no estaba allí así que decidí echarle un vistazo al cuestionario que el Sr. Brunner me había dado, pero en vez de eso me recosté en mi cama y empecé a recordar a Percy otra vez y en como pasamos de ser los mejores amigos a casi no conocernos. Bueno quizás fue en parte mi culpa, debo admitir que él trató de salir con nosotras dos, pero era muy claro que Rachel quería ser más que amigos con él y desde que yo sentía que tenía ciertos derechos por sobre Percy, comencé a enojarme todo el tiempo y después empecé a evitarlo así que él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener que escoger entre nosotras. Lo recuerdo preguntándome que estaba mal, pero yo estaba tan sentida y enojada con él por no notarlo que en vez de decirle, tan sólo me hice a un lado sin siquiera decirle una palabra.

Cuando empecé a evitarlo pensé que mi corazón se rompería, lo veía constantemente con ella y yo tan sólo trataba de ser fuerte y que nadie fuera capaz de notar lo mucho que me dolía. Sin embargo Thalia se dio cuenta, ella se convirtió en mi roca en esos dolorosos momentos y dado que ella estaba mucho mejor y mucho más como la antigua ella, yo la dejé cuidar de mi. Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara mientras la recuerdo despotricando contra lo tonto que era Percy y que no merecía la pena perder mi tiempo en él, si él no era capaz de ver lo maravillosa que era yo.

Después de un tiempo Percy dejo de buscarme y comenzó a pasar todo su tiempo con Rachel, ahí fue cuando supe que él ya no quería nada conmigo, así que lo dejé ir. Medio año ha pasado ya desde todo esto y yo aun extraño a Percy, pero trato de no pensar en él o en nosotros. Me culpo por la situación completa pero también lo culpo a él por no pelear por nosotros, si es que hubo un nosotros.

¡Ahhhh! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ÉL! Mejor revisa el papel que te dio el Sr. Brunner si es que quieres ser de ayuda en la clase de mañana. Estaba incorporándome de la cama cuando escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse y la voz de Thalia. ¡Finalmente! Necesito hablar con ella de este estúpido día, estaba ya en la puerta de mi pieza cuando noté que ella no estaba sola. ¡Estaba con un chico! Bueno el único chico que nunca deja de mirarla: Nico.

Cerré mi puerta con cuidado y me volví a sentar en la cama sonriendo ya que ella está siguiendo adelante con su vida. Si ella pudo, yo también puedo recuperarme de esta estúpida obsesión con Percy. Agarré la hoja que el Sr. Brunner me había entregado dispuesta a terminarla y olvidar a Percy de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, lo escribí un poco apurada para poder subirlo hoy día, así que lo siento si hay errores. Los amo a todos y díganme lo que piensas por favor : )<strong>

**Con amor, Maca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicado a narbig100 y kaze no akuma, espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 3**

Una semana ha pasado desde que empecé a trabajar con el Sr. Brunner y hasta ahora todo ha ido bien. He estado ayudándole con sus clases y apoyándolo con cosa que sé y manteniendo un ojo en los estudiantes (bueno, los tres chicos). Pero no, él tenía que decirme que la nota final sería un ensayo que combine los contenidos de la clase. Esto no debería ser ningún problema, pero lo es porque él también me dijo que vamos a trabajar divididos y por supuesto, desde que él es el profesor él va tomar a los hermanos Stoll, lo que significa que voy a tener que ayudar a Percy. No significa que voy a tener que hacer el ensayo con él, pero sí voy a tener que ayudarlo si lo necesita, y sé que va a necesitar mi ayuda. Dado que lo conozco sé que va a empezar a trabajar en el ensayo justo encima de la fecha de entrega, por lo que espero que el no me necesite hasta el final de las clases o mejor aún, que él no me necesite en absoluto.

Ni siquiera sé si él quiere pedirme ayuda o no así que de cualquier forma, quizás el tan sólo me ignore. Sí eso es exactamente lo que él va a hacer, porque eso es lo que él hace, ignora los sentimientos de otras personas y se aleja de ellas. Oh no, me prometí a mi misma no pensar en él otra vez. ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?

No, Annabeth tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto, tú has pasado por peores situaciones que esto. Tan sólo tienes que enfocar tu mente en algo más…

-Pienso que esto va a ser todo por hoy. Quiero que usen estos quince minutos que quedan para resolver las dudas que tengan sobre el ensayo – El Sr. Brunner me miro sonriendo y apunto con su cabeza a Percy, mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido y mis manos empezaron a sudar ¿Por qué él tiene este efecto en mí? Suspiré y comencé a acercarme en su dirección tratando de lucir relajada y como si no me importara tener que hablar con él.

-¡Hey Annabeth! – él me dijo de inmediato estaba tratando de ordenar su mesa la cual estaba llena de diferentes papeles, tomé uno y estaba sorprendida de ver que se trataban de apuntes de las clases.

-Entonces, tengo una gran duda – él me dijo mientras yo aún permanecía en shock – ¿Tengo que poner todos los temas o puedo escoger uno y relacionarlo con los otros?

-Sí – le respondí aún mirando los apuntes.

-Mmm, ¿Sí a qué? ¿Annabeth? ¿Aun estás allí? – él empezó a mover una mano en frente de mi rostro, lo que me trajo al presente.

-Oh, lo siento estaba… pensando – desvíe mi mirada de su cara y dije:

-Sí, puedes escoger un tema y relacionarlo – lo miré brevemente y lo encontré sonriéndome.

-Mmm ¿Qué? – le dije y salió más duro de lo que pretendía. Él ni siquiera se inmuto y me respondió:

-Extraño esto ¿Sabes? – No podía hablar, tan sólo podía mirarlo fijamente, después de un momento fui capaz de articular:

-¿Q-Qué?

-Tú sabes, esa cosa que sueles hacer. ¿Quedarte perdida en tus pensamientos?

-Oh… - No sabía que más decir, esta fue la primera conversación real en meses y yo estaba un poco paralizada. También estaba, muy, muy enojada ¿Él es capaz de referirse a nuestra separación pero sigue hablando como si nada hubiera pasado? No puedo soportar esto. Estoy tratando muy fuerte de no mostrarle cuan enojada estoy y cómo me está afectando, pero él lo está haciendo muy difícil porque no para de hablar acerca del pasado, nuestro pasado específicamente.

Cuando el timbre suena me levanto tan rápido que envió algunos de sus apuntes al suelo.

-Oh no, lo siento – Los recojo rápidamente y comienzo a caminar muy rápido hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey Annabeth detente! - Oigo a Percy meter sus papeles precipitadamente en su mochila – ¡Chica lista! ¡Espera un minuto!

Ante el sonido de mi casi olvidado apodo casi caigo de rodillas en el suelo, debido al dolor que me ocasionaron esas dos simples palabras.

Fui invadida por recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos en un campamento de verano cuando teníamos doce y mi familia aun vivía en Nueva York, memorias de cuando él me ayudo a lidiar con la situación de mi madrastra, cuando él me apoyo en mi decisión de vivir lejos de mi papá, recuerdos de él estando a mi lado cuando Thalia estuvo en sus peores momentos, chispazos de recuerdos de nosotros saliendo por ahí y el recuerdo más doloroso de todos: verlo a él alejarse de mí.

Traté de contener las lágrimas y con my voz quebrada le espeté: -¡No me digas así! – Él se detuvo y me miró con sus ojos verde mar llenos de dolor.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué? Annabeth… - Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para estar calmada y no mirarlo mientras le decía:

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho para llamarme así, así que… Por favor no lo hagas – Empecé a caminar a través del pasillo tratando de alejarme lo más rápido que podía de él, pero se interpuso en mi camino.

-Somos amigos Annabeth… ¿Lo somos cierto? – su voz se convirtió en un murmullo a medida que terminaba la frase. Tomé un profundo respiro y con mi corazón rompiéndose le respondí:

-No, no lo somos – Y caminé lejos de él, una vez que llegué a las puertas de salida me di vuelta y lo observé aún parado en el corredor. Finalmente tuve la fuerza para desviar la mirada y atravesar las puertas de salida sin ser detenida, inmediatamente pude sentir el calor del sol en mi piel pero no estaba calentándome, porque el frío en mi interior era demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Dios este capítulo me hizo doler el corazón, espero que les guste. No olviden comentar, quiero saber lo que piensan :)<strong>

**Los amo a todos, Maca. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicado a ****kaze no akuma****, ****narbig100**** y a Javy, espero que les guste : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado de aguantar las lágrimas, así que mis ojos estaban rojos y mis mejillas todas húmedas. Thalia no estaba allí, últimamente nunca estaba.

No es que la culpe, pero es sólo que la necesito, no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a esto sola, no estoy segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Percy lucía como si quisiera que fuéramos amigos otra vez, para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, pero no; no, no puedo caer en eso. ¿Qué si ocurre lo mismo otra vez? Después de todo, Rachel y él aun son amigos y yo definitivamente no quiero ser la tercera rueda.

No, tome la decisión correcta lo que debí haber hecho cuando Percy se alejó de mi al principio. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Dónde está Thalia? Estar aquí sola me hace pensar en Percy, en nuestros mejores días. ¡Oh no! No puedo hacer eso, porque si lo hago voy a empezar a llorar otra vez.

Me acurruqué bajo las mantas de mi cama, como si así pudiera evitar que los recuerdos empezaran a reproducirse en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No podía para de ver la cara de Percy cuando teníamos doce y no conocimos.

Fue el primer día en el campamento al que yo solía ir de vacaciones, y nos estábamos inscribiendo en las distintas actividades cuando el director del campamento dijo algo sobre un "chico tonto" que había golpeado su cabeza contra un árbol. Fui a ver al niño estúpido y encontré a un chico desmayado en la Gran Casa (que corresponde a la administración), él tenía cabello negro y un gran chichón en su frente.

Lo ayudé a ir a la enfermería y mantuve un ojo en él por algunos día para asegurarme de que él estaba bien. Al principio él fue muy molesto, porque era demasiado pavo y despistado (en realidad, aún lo es) pero con él tiempo me enamoré de él, así que quizás yo sea la idiota.

Aún no estoy segura cuando ocurrió que mis sentimientos por él empezaron a cambiar, pero pudo ser entre nuestras diferentes aventuras en el campamento. La mayoría de las ocasiones yo tomaba la iniciativa, como la vez que lo invite a una fiesta en la playa debido al cuatro de julio.

Como sea, cuando nos besamos en Año Nuevo pensé que las cosas iban a ser diferentes, pensé que él lo sentía también. Pero aparentemente estaba equivocada, fui tan sólo yo. Fui yo quien sintió algo distinto esa noche y después de todo yo fui la que lo beso a él, él tan sólo me devolvió el beso.

¡Oh! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? He pensado sobre esa noche tantas veces en mi cabeza y nunca había reparado en que quizás él nunca sintió nada por mí, al menos nada más que amistad. Y obviamente él no quería perderme. Pero al final él si terminó perdiéndome igualmente, porque yo lo hice suceder. ¿Cometí un error? ¿Pude herirlo o tan solo me herí a mi misma? Nunca pensé en eso porque nunca me pusé en su lugar para empezar.

¿Dónde está Thalia cuando la necesito? Probablemente está saliendo del borde de su ajugero, el hoyo que ella misma cavó para poder enterrarse a sí misma viva, luego de la muerte de Luke.

Thalia y yo nos conocimos en la escuela y nos hicimos amigas a lo largo de los años, ella fue mi primera amiga porque yo solía leer todo el tiempo y no hablar con nadie. Ella era diferente punk y vivaz, y su único amigo era Luke, un chico algo mayor que ella que pertenecía a una de las pandillas de la escuela. Él era un buen chico, pero tenía demasiada ira acumulada en su interior debido a que su padre lo había abandonado y lo había dejado con su madre, quien tenía una enfermedad mental. Toda su situación familiar lo hizo empezar a vivir en las calles y es así como se vio envuelto con una pandilla. Thalia y él eran amigos porque ella podía entenderlo dado que su propia madre no estaba interesada en ella, y además él solía protegerla de los abusos de la Sra. Grace.

Desde que Thalia y yo empezamos a ser amigas Luke empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con nosotras y solíamos meternos en problemas. Fue por esta época que mi madrastra quedó embarazada y mis hermanos pasaron a ocupar mi lugar (o al menos yo lo sentí así), así que yo estaba muy enojada con mi familia, por lo que los tres de nosotros estábamos constantemente poniéndonos en peligro y causando problemas.

Esta fue parte de la razón por la cual iba al campamento cada año, para mantenerme ocupada de hacer cosas malas, mi papá nos mandó a Thalia y a mí ya que él era consciente de su situación. En ese momento lo interpreté como que mi papá no me quería cerca, pero ahora sé que estaba equivocada y que él tan sólo lo hizo porque me ama.

Sin embargo, el campamento fue el lugar donde conocí a Percy y fue él quien me ayudó a entender a mi papá y a mi familia. Le debo muchísimo ya que él me ayudó a hacer paz conmigo misma, con la muerte de mi madre y con mi familia, me ayudó a hacer mi ira desvanecerse. Solíamos pelear todo el tiempo (bueno, pienso que las cosas no han cambiado mucho) pero logramos manejarlo y mantenernos como amigos. Lo mismo ocurrió con Thalia, pero no con Luke.

Luke se negó a dejar ir su ira, pero se calmó un día que Thalia le dijo que lo amaba pero que él iba a perderla si no dejaba de pelear y de ser parte de su pandilla. Ellos empezaron a salir y él pareció estar calmado por un tiempo, pero nunca dejó su pandilla porque solía decir que era la única familia que conocía.

Unos meses después de que ellos finalmente estuvieran juntos, él encontró la muerte pelando por su "familia" e hizo que Thalia perdiera las ganas de vivir y quisiera enterrarse viva. Fue Percy nuevamente, quien nos ayudó a sobrellevarlo y fue él también, quien más tarde me ayudó a sacar a Thalia fuera de su agujero.

Fue Percy, siempre Percy. Siempre fuerte, siempre con esa gran sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Esto es porque me enamoré de él, porque él es leal y dedicado, porque ama a su mamá, a su padrastro, a sus amigos y haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de ellos.

¡Oh Dios! Lo amó, incluso cuando dice cosas estúpidas o tan sólo cuando come comida azul. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Hice una promesa, desde ahora no pensaré en él. Ya arruiné las cosas con él, así que no me voy a herir más pensando constantemente en él.

Me pare de la cama y me estaba hacienda una cola cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Corrí fuera de la pieza pensando que Thalia había olvidado sus llaves, otra vez.

-¡Finalmente! Necesito hablar contigo – dije a la vez que abría la puerta, pero no fueron los ojos azul eléctrico de Thalia en los que me sumergí, sino que fueron unos ojos verde mar que conocía muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo : ) Dejen un comentario así puedo saber que piensan : )<strong>

**Con amor, Maca.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicado a narbig100 y a Javy, espero que les guste. Los amo a todos :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

-Tengo que hablar contigo también – Él me dijo - ¿Puedo pasar?

No supe que decir, ¿Debía dejarlo entrar o no?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunte en cambio, perforándolo con mi mirada.

-Tienes que ayudarme con mi ensayo ¿Recuerdas? – Él me respondió mostrándome sus papeles.

-Y viniste todo el camino desde tu casa, ¿sólo para pedir mi ayuda? – le dije con escepticismo a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

Él pasó una mano a través de su cabello con preocupación y me miró a los ojos seriamente-

-¿Puedo entrar? – me preguntó nuevamente. Pensé por un momento que pasaría si dijera que no y cerrara la puerta, pero estaba cansada de herirme, así que me hice a un lado y él entro a la casa.

Además, también estaba intrigada por lo que él iba a decirme, así que espera a que él empezara a hablar, pero él parecía estar luchando con las palabras.

-Entonces necesitas ayuda con tu ensayo ¿cierto? – pregunté estúpidamente en un intento por disminuir el silencio y la tensión. Me bofeteé mentalmente por hacer una pregunta tan tonta.

-No, quiero decir… - Él suspiró y dijo – ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que no éramos amigos?

No sabía si él quería que respondiera o no pero lo hice igualmente:

-Significa lo que parece: Que no somos amigos Perseus.

-¡Ves! ¡Eso es de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Tú nunca me llamas de esa forma! – Él me miró directamente y dijo las palabras más dolorosas que podía decir:

-¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas entre nosotros?

Sentí como si el mundo hubiera parado de girar y de pronto estaba muy, muy enojada.

-¿¡En serio cerebro de alga! – En contra de mis sentidos, usé su apodo – No has notado que no he estado a tu alrededor desde, oh no lo sé, ¡SEIS MESES ATRÁS!

-Sí… pero pensé que… Pensé que todavía éramos amigos.

-¡Noticias de última hora! Dejamos de ser amigos cuando me reemplazaste por Rachel.

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? – Él me preguntó sonando confuso.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿En serio? – Suspiré – Ella es la razón por la que no salimos juntos más.

-¿Ese es el por qué te alejaste de mí? – Él me pregunta otra vez - ¿Rachel fue la razón por la que me evitabas constantemente?

-¡Oh no te atrevas a culparme a mí Jackson! ¡Tú eres tan culpable como yo, tú fuiste el que no lucho por nuestra amistad!

-¿¡Yo no luché! – Él empezó a ponerse furioso – ¡Por supuesto que no lo hice! Ni siquiera supe que tenía que salvar nuestra amistad. ¡No puedes culparme por eso!

Estábamos frente a frente, y en contra de mis deseos tenía que mirar a Percy hacia arriba. Estúpidos recuerdo a acerca de nuestro único beso comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza, estaba respirando rápido debido a que ambos estábamos gritando unos segundos antes y Percy lucía muy enojado también, parecía que estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Pensé que había arruinado nuestra amistad cuando… - un sonrojo apareció poco a poco en su rostro – cuando… en año nuevo… nos besamos – él miro más allá de mí – Y luego cuando tú empezaste a evitarme… Realmente pensé que había arruinado todo.

Decir que estaba sorprendida de oír eso era quedarse corto, pero debido a la sorpresa le susurré:

-Pensé lo mismo – él finalmente me miró y yo me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos – Que había arruinado todo y que esa era la razón por la que empezaste a salir con Rachel.

Percy sonrío profusamente y me dijo: -¿Salir con Rachel? ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos más que amigos?

Me sonroje intensamente y desvíe mi mirada ¿Ellos nunca estuvieron juntos? Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir más y más rápido a medida que el entendimiento de lo que él me acababa de decir se asentaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté, queriendo oírlo de sus propios labios.

-¿Por qué? Bueno porque… porque…- él empezó a pasar sus manos por sus cabellos una y otra vez, dejándolo aun más desordenado – Tú sabes… cuando nos besamos, yo pensé que tú lo habías sentido… yo… yo…

No lo dejé terminar, ya había escuchado lo que quería oír, así que inspiré profundamente y cerré el espacio entre nosotros besándolo suavemente en los labios. Por un momento él no reaccionó y tuve miedo de haberlo malinterpretado, pero entonces él me besó de vuelta y me sentí los suficientemente cómoda para poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ante esto él deslizo sus manos por mis brazos hasta ubicarlas en mi cintura y me atrajo más cerca de él; su beso fue profundo y hambriento como si tuviera miedo de que si me soltaba yo podría desaparecer. Incluso si yo respondí con el mismo entusiasmo tuvimos que detenernos para poder tomar aliento, sin embargo él no me dejó ir y apoyo su frente en la mía y me dijo:

-¿Entonces estamos bien ahora? – Yo me reí y le respondí:

-Sí, estamos bien ahora – y lo besé de nuevo. Y esta vez fue más dulce y menos desesperado que el anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Cuéntenme que les pareció :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicado a kaze no akuma, Evarista y MarchCullen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Último día de la escuela de verano ¡finalmente!

Hoy día Percy va a saber si aprobó la asignatura o no. Él estuvo trabajando muy duro en su ensayo y tengo fe en él, lo ayude en lo que pude pero sobretodo es su trabajo.

Hasta ahora Thalia es la única que sabe que Percy y yo somos una pareja ahora, ya que estaba ayudándolo con su ensayo preferí que nadie se enterara aún, no quería que fuera a mal interpretarse. Hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos y se siente como que hubiéramos estado juntos desde que nos besamos por primera vez, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

Voy caminando hacia las puertas principales de la escuela cuando oigo a alguien diciendo mi nombre; me volteo para encontrar a Percy sonriéndome.

- ¡Buenos días! – Mi corazón se acelera con el sonido de su voz mientras le respondo:

- Buenos días para ti también. ¿Estás listo para conocer tus resultados?

- Mmm, sí. ¿Has oído algo acerca de eso? – Él me pregunta luciendo nervioso.

- Tú sabes que no, pero hey – Tomo su mano – No te preocupes, estoy segura de que aprobaste.

Él mira mis ojos, aún luciendo nervioso, y aprieta mi mano. Entramos a la escuela y comenzamos a dirigirnos al salón del Sr. Brunner, dejo ir su mano con miedo de que alguien pueda vernos pero él se mantiene muy cerca de mí mientras caminamos. De pronto una chica corre hacia nosotros y abraza a Percy.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! Sé las buenas nuevas, ¡Finalmente Percy! – Rachel se gira hacia mí y sorprendentemente me sonríe y me abraza también.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti también! ¡Ya era hora! – Ella me deja ir, pero yo aún no me puedo mover. ¿Ella no estaba enamorada de él entonces? ¿Pero… mis pensamientos son interrumpidos debido a que Percy le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo supiste?

- ¡Oh! Tengo mis contactos Jackson – ella se ríe y le guiña un ojo – Pero si realmente quieres saber Nico me contó, tú sabes que estuve ayudando a la Profesora Dodds con su clase…

Percy y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y susurramos una palabra: Thalia

Después de un rato fuimos capaces de continuar nuestro camino al aula del Sr. Brunner y Percy entró a hablar con él, me quedé esperándolo en el pasillo chequeando su ensayo en mi mente, otra vez. Una forma de mantenerme calmada y para asegurarme de que no había ningún error en el ensayo, finalmente él salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Pasé! – Él gritó al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y me hacía girar en el aire.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Le dije en cuanto me puso en el suelo.

Él miró a lo largo del corredor y luego me besó, yo deslice mis manos en su espalda y las dejé allí entrelazadas. Luego tomó mi cara con sus manos y miró mis ojos, lo que hizo que mis piernas flaquearan y que como todas las veces, me perdiera en el océano que eran sus ojos.

- Gracias – me dijo – No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

- No seas tonto Percy, fue tu trabajo – Me puse en puntillas y le di un pequeño beso en los labios y sonreí – Pero igualmente, de nada.

Apenas salimos de la escuela él tomo mi mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, empezamos a caminar enfrentándonos al atardecer sabiendo con certeza de que aun teníamos un verano por delante para estar juntos y quizás, quien sabe, más años por venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue el último capítulo queridos :) así que espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola y leyendo sus cometarios. Sí tienen algún comentario por favor escríbanlo para que pueda saber cómo se sintieron respecto al final. <strong>

**Como dije realmente disfrute escribiéndola y ya estoy trabajando en una nueva (también Percabeth) que se llama "A través de la vida", ojalá le puedan echar un vistazo y decirme que les pareció. **

**Les mando mucho, mucho amor y gracias a aquellos que estuvieron desde que subí el primer capítulo hasta el final.**

**Maca.**


End file.
